1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to novel compounds which modulate the CB2 receptor and their use as medicaments.
2. Background Information
WO2008014199, WO2008039645 discuss the CB2 receptor, and the therapeutic uses of the CB2 receptor agonist compounds disclosed therein. It is believed that the highly selective activation of the CB2 receptor with an agonist may offer avenues of harnessing the beneficial effects while avoiding the adverse effects seen with dual CB1/CB2 cannabinoid receptor agonists (see e.g. Expert Opinion on Investigational Drugs (2005), 14(6), 695-703). It is desirable therefore to provide agonists of CB2 with minimized CB1 activity.
WO2008014199, WO2008039645 and WO 2009061652 disclose sulfone derivatives having CB2 agonist activity. The compounds of the present invention differ structurally from the above disclosed compounds, for example the present tetrazole in the formula (I) disclosed hereinbelow. Additionally, the compounds of the present invention have improved pharmaceutical properties as described herein than the compounds disclosed in the cited art.